Kingdom HeartsD'AVES
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi dan Roxas jadi murid baru di sebuah SMP negeri untuk menjalankan sebuah misi penting yang mereka terima dari.. ANSEM! Temukan para AVES! Warning: Ancur...
1. THE BEGINNING

D'AVES crossover Kingdom Hearts fic..

Disclaimer: Bukan punyaku… KH punyanya Disney dan SquareEnix.. saya cuman minjem buat seneng2.. juga tidak menghasilkan uang dari fic ini.. tapi seluruh karakter original di sini adalah punya saya dan teman2 saya! Awas ajah kalo berani ngambil…

A/N: D'AVES itu adalah buku iseng-iseng yang diciptakan gue dan temen-temen gue waktu masih SMP… hehehe.. Karena fic ini ditulis oleh saya sendiri, rasanya jadi nggak selucu buku aslinya yang ditulis beramai2.. hoho.. (forgive me guys..)

D'AVESThe AVES. AVESNama latin dari burung.. belajar Biologi ngga seeh???

**Feather 1. – The beginning….**

_Suatu siang, di sebuah SMP negeri yang cukup ramai, bel istirahat berbunyi…_

Bel : "Dangdut is the music of my country, dangdut is the music of my country, my country oh my country.."

Murid2 plus guru : "What the---??!!"

Yang neken bel : "Ups, sori, salah pencet.."

Bel : TEEEEEEEEEETT!!!!

Smua : "Yaaaaay!!!!"

_Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar. Sebagian besar ngacir ke kantin, sebagian ke perpus, sebagian ke kamar mandi, sebagian ke masjid sekolah, sebagian nongkrong di lapangan basket, sebagian ke kantor guru, sebagian ke koperasi, sebagian ke taman, sebagian lagi ke kolam ikan… sementara di belakang pos satpam, berkumpullah tujuh orang yang sedang asyik ngobrol plus gegilaan._

_Salah satu cowok pendek berjidat super lebar yang menyilaukan berdiri sambil bergaya ala pahlawan bertopeng, "Hahahahahahahaha!!!"_

_Seorang cowok lainnya yang memiliki tampang lumayan keren dan seorang cowok lainnya yang kulitnya sedikit lebih hitam dari yang lain lagi 'joget kepala' ngikutin lagunya Project Pop, "guk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk, leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng, ter muter muter muter muter muter muter.."_

_Salah satu cewek yang jauh lebih kurus dari dua orang cewek lainnya dan pake kerudung lagi asyik diskusi sama cewek yang agak lebih gemukan yang rambutnya sebahu digerai, dua-duanya pegang majalah anime-manga keluaran baru, "Waaii… gila, gila, Hyde keren banget!!! Culik Hyde yuuk, culik Hyde!!"_

_Seorang cewek lagi yang agak gemuk, berkerudung dan berkacamata lagi asyik melototin komik +Anima nomor 10 yang udah lecek saking seringnya dibaca, sambil bisik-bisik setengah histeris, "Kyaaa, kyaaa… Husky cakeeep… Gila Senri imut abiiizzz.."_

_Sedangkan cowok yang terakhir duduk sambil ngeliatin keenam temannya yang punya kegiatan sendiri-sendiri itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "……"_

_Mendadak, si cowok berjidat lebar berseru, _

Riski : "Heyy, teman-teman… PERHATIAN SEMUANYAAAAA!!!!"

_Teriakan cowok itu ngga cuma sukses bikin teman-temannya nengok, tapi juga sukses mengundang mata orang-orang satu sekolah. Gila, suara siapa tuh, jauh lebih keras daripada lagunya X-Japan yang lagi diputer di radio sekolah?_

Ditha (satu-satunya cewek tak berkerudung): "Yee… si Riski, baru istirahat juga udah teriak-teriak…Nape? Ada gossip baru?"

Riski: "Ohohoho… ada dunks!! Nih, denger, yaa.. katanya besok.. di kelas gue and Nur, kelas VIII-4, bakalan ada murid baru!"

Sonia (yang tampangnya lumayan keren): "Ya elaaah.. kirain ada berita hot apa.. gituu..(nyenggol cowok di sebelahnya yang juga lagi ikut dengerin musik.) "Ya nggak, Rasyid?"

Rasyid:"(masih kebawa efek 'joget kepala') Guk angguk angguk.."

Ditha: "Ih, kalo murid baru mah, di kelas gue juga besok bakalan ada. Sebiji. Cowok, katanya."

Rendy (cowok tanpa ekspresi): "Di kelas gue juga bakalan ada"

Sonia: "Yaa… kaciaaan…gosipnya ngga anget.."

Riski: "Lo kate bubur ayam anget? Eh, btw, si Aya kok ngga bereaksi apa-apa sih? Wooyy, Aya!"

Yang dipanggil ngga bereaksi, masih terus baca sambil bisik-bisik histeris.

Riski plus Sonia: "Ayaaa!!!"

_Masih ngga bereaksi. Maka, keempat cowok di situ pun narik napas dalem-dalem, dan berteriak,_

RRRS (Riski Rasyid Rendy Sonia): "AYAAAAAA!!!!"

Meski bumi berguncang, sejuta toa sambung menyambung menjadi satu, petir menggelegar dan sekolah kebakaran, (/swt..) yang dipanggil masih tak bereaksi.

Nur(cewek kurus berkerudung): "Ah, payah lo semua..nih bocah satu kalo lagi baca komik, cuma bisa bereaksi kalo lo bilang kalimat yang tepat!"

_Nur bergeser duduk di sebelah Aya._

Nur: "WAAAAAA!!!! ADA ATHRUN ZALA LEWAAAAT!!!!"

Aya: "HAA?!!! MANA, MANA?!!(loncat dan langsung teriak sambil celingukan)Serius, ada Athrun-sama?! Mana?!! Aduuh.. kok datengnya jam segini, seeh.. gue khan belom siap-siap! Kyaaa!! Mana, mana?!!"

Rendy: "…/swt.."

Ditha: "Wooyy, nyadar, mbak..nyadaaar!!"

Riski: "Tahu, niih.. mana sempet Athrun kemari.. dia khan pasti sibuk ngurusin segala macam di PLANT sana.."

Aya: "'Ngurusin' Kira.. hehehe.."

Nur: "(sweatdrop) Yeee.. otak yaoi-nya jalan.."

Aya: "Ngaaangg… kirain beneran ada Athrun-chan mau lewat.."

RRRSDN(RRRS Ditha Nur): "../swt.."

Riski: "Lo denger ngga, barusan kita ngegosipin apa?"

Aya: "Hah? Kagak. Penting yah?"

Rendy: "Ngga juga sih.."

Aya: "Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal gossip, gue ada gossip fres nih!!! Anget!"

Rasyid: "Fresh from the oven.. huehehehe.."

Aya: "Masa, yaaa… katanya…(semuanya dengerin dengan serius) katanya…(semuanya pada melotot tegang,) besok…"

RRRSDN: "Hmm..??"

Aya: "Besok.. di kelas gue.."

RRRSDN: "HMMM??!!!"

Aya: "Bakalan ada murid baru!!! Yeeey!!!"

RRRSDN: "……"

RRRSDN: "HYYAAAAAAHHH!!!!(nimpukin Aya pake smua barang yang dipegang, termasuk I-pod nya Rasyid)"

Aya: "Aow! Ampun! Wow! I-pod! Tengkyu!"

Ditha: "Gebleeek…. Itu mah yang dari tadi kita omongin!"

Aya: "Iya ya? Hee.."

Rendy: "Bodokh.."

Tiba-tiba, bel masuk berbunyi…

Sonia: "Wekks, udah bel! Ren, cabut yok!(sekelas sama Rendy)"

Rendy: "Ayo.."

Nur: "Masuk, Ris!(sekelas sama Riski)"

Riski: "Aah.. ulangan ya??"

Aya: "Makjan! Gue belom ngerjain PR PLKJ!"

Ditha: "Duluan, yah!!"

Rasyid: "Gue anak kelas VIII-1.. mana boleh telat..(kelasnya kelas elit..:P)

Dan hari itu pun berlangsung seperti biasanya…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya, di kelas VIII-4 yang adalah kelasnya Riski dan Nur, guru Biologi, Pak Nursodik, masuk sambil tebar senyum-senyum lebar khas beliau.

Ketua Kelas: "Bersiap! Beri salam!"

Anak-anak: "Assalamualaikum wr wb..!!"

Pak Nursodik: "Waalaikum salaam. Selamat pagi, anak-anak kelas VIII-4 yang berrrrrbahagia! Hari ini Bapak ingin memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang datang dari negeri seberang lautan,"

Nur: "Ih, si Bapak.. ngomognya masih pake bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.."

Riski: "Cewek apa cowok, Pak?"

Nur: "(dalam hati) Tuh kan.. dasar otak ngeres, yang dipikirin cewek mulu.."

Pak Nursodik: "Perempuan!"

Anak-anak cowok di kelas (kecuali yang alim) : "UUOOOOGH!!!"

Nur: "../swt"

Pak Nursodik: "Nah, ayo, silakan masuk."

Seorang gadis super cantik bertubuh ramping, berkulit putih dan mulus, memakai seragam sekolah dan berambut merah sebahu memasuki kelas VIII-4. Cowok-cowok pun langsung terpana, cewek-cewek berbisik-bisik, tapi Riski dan Nur langsung mangap.

RN: "WHAT THE HECK?!!"

Murid baru: "(nengok ke arah Riski dan Nur)Hmm..?"

RN: "KAIRIIIIII???!!!"

Kairi: "Iya?"

Pak Nursodik: "Riski, Nur! Ayo duduk! Kairi, silakan perkenalkan diri anda."

Kairi: "Baik, Pak. Nama saya Kairi, saya dari Destiny Island."

Pak Nursodik: "Di mana itu Destiny Island, Kairi?"

Kairi: "Waduh.. kurang tahu Pak.. saya nggak pinter geografi..(ngeles tuh..)"

Pak Nursodik: "Baik, silakan duduk!"

Kairi pun melangkah ke bangku di belakang Riski dan di depannya Nur, senyum-senyum sama Riski dan Nur yang masih mangap sampe ada lalat lewat dan terbang ke mulut mereka…-hoekh-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sementara itu, di kelas VIII-5 yang adalah kelasnya Rendy dan Sonia, abis selesai pelajaran Penjaskes…

Murid1: "Son!!! Udah ngerjain PR Fisika belom?!"

Sonia: "Belom!! Ren, gue nyontek PR lo donk!"

Rendy: "Lagi dipinjem Witrian."

Sonia: "Witriaaaan!!! PR-nya Rendy manaaa… gue mao nyontek!!"

Witrian: "Ada di Kiki!!"

Sonia:"Gyaaaa!! Kiki, mana PR-nya Rendy?"

Kiki: "(ngelempar buku) Nih!"

Sonia:"Tengkyu!!(buka buku) Wuoooy, mbaaak!! Bukan PPKn… Fisika!!!"

Kiki: "Hah? Fisika? Gw kagak minjem Fisika!!"

Sonia: "Ha? (bingung) Witriaaan.. PR Fisikanya Rendy manaaa??"

Witrian: "Hah? (bingung juga) Emangnya kita punya PR Fisika, ya?"

Sonia: "AAARGGH!!! RENDY!!!"

Rendy: "(dengan cool-nya) Sori, Son, gue juga belom ngerjain.."

Sonia: "GYAAAA!!!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka.. dan muncullah seorang cowok imut yang agak pendek, berambut cokelat jabrik dan bermata biru langit.. seisi kelas langsung nengok ke arah dia.

Cowok asing: "Umm.. ini kelas VIII-5 bukan ya? Aku murid baru, jadiiii.."

Cewek-cewek di kelas: "KYAAAA!!! IMUT BANGET!!!"

Cowok-cowok di kelas: "Sial… saingan baru.."

SN(Sonia Rendy): "WHAAAAAATTTT??!!! SORAAAAA???!!!"

Sora: "…???"

Begitulah… Sora muncul di kelas VIII-5…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kelas VIII-2, kelasnya Ditha, yang lagi ngga ada guru..

Inoel-yasha: "(celingukan) Eh, ada yang liat Ajhooy ngga? Kok dari tadi gue belom liat.. gue belom ngabsen anak-anak nih!"

Thatha: "Auk.. palingan juga cabut ke koperasi.."

Ditha: "Atau ke kamar mandi…(sibuk nggambar)."

Inoel-yasha: "Ah, ya suds-laah.. toh anak kelas juga setengahnya udah pada cabut.."

Bendahara kelas: "UANG KAAAASSS!!!"

Ditha: "Ya ampyuun… ribut banget sih nih kelas, gue ngga konsen ngegambar deh, jadinya.."

Thatha: "Dith, temenin gue ke kamar mandi yoook.."

Ditha: "Males ah.."

Thatha: "Pliisss… ntar gue doain suatu saat lo bisa beli salah satu koleksi boneka Dream of Doll.."

Ditha: "Awas lo ya, kalo doa lo ngga makbul..ya udah, izin dulu sama sekretaris sana.."

Thatha: "Wooy, Inoel-yasha..!! Ijin ke kamar mandi!!"

Maka Ditha dan Thatha pun berjalan keluar kelas, mau ke kamar mandi. Tapi baru aja keduanya keluar pintu, seorang cowok manis berambut cokelat muda jabrik yang rada mirip Sora menghalangi jalan mereka. Thatha langsung ge-er disamperin cowok cakep, sedangkan Ditha langsung freeze di tempat dengan pose kaget-mangap.

Cowok cakep: "Euuh.. maap yah.. kayaknya aku nyasar. Murid baru, sih… numpang nanya, kelas VIII-2 di mana, ya?"

Ditha: "…ggg…mmm..kkk..lll..Rrrrr…"

Thatha: "(nengok) Dith?"

Ditha: "..gggg..ddd..sss…www..kk… RRrrrr…OOOO…rrr..Rrroooxxxaasssss….!!!!"

Roxas: "(senyum sama Ditha) Halo."

Ditha: "MAAAAAAHH!!!!"-gabruk-(pingsan di tempat)

Thatha: "(panik) Adduuuh.. mamiiih.. Ditha!!! Ditha!! Ya ampyuuun.. kok malah pingsan siiih!!!"

Roxas: "???(senyum misterius)"

Dan setelah itu, Roxas pun resmi menjadi anggota kelas VIII-2…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kelasnya Aya, kelas VIII-7, sedang berlangsung pelajaran Fisika, di mana gurunya sibuk sendiri nulis di papan tulis dan ngejelasin sementara muridnya ngga ada yang merhatiin…

Aya: "(baca komik Tenipuri) Aiiih.. Shuusuke-kun ganteng bangeeet…"

Indri: "(ngobrol sama Titik) Iya, trus gue liat murid-murid baru pagi ini.. gila cakep-cakep abis.."

Titik: "Ada yang cewek satu kan?? Aya, lo udah liat belom?"

Aya: "(bisik-bisik histeris) Yes! Yes, Tsubame Gaeshi-nya Shuusuke-kun sukses!!!"

Indri & Titik: "…yaah.. dia baca komik… udah deh.."

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngetok pintu..

Pak Yohanes: "…maka hasilnya adalah 657468 joule…(nengok) Ooh… ini ya murid barunya.. ayo masuk, masuk. Silakan perkenalan, terus duduk di bangku yang kosong yaa.."

Indri: "Aaakhh..!! Murid baru, murid baru!!(nyenggol Aya) Ya, murid baru! Gila lo, cakep banget!!"

Aya: "(ngga bereaksi) Hmm… nantangin dia.. ayo Shuusuke-kun, keluarin Higuma Otoshi.."

Sang murid baru pun masuk, dan semua mata langsung melotot. Cowok yang baru masuk itu bertubuh tinggi, dan keren banget, rambut peraknya jatuh sepunggung, mata emeraldnya bersinar-sinar dan dia tersenyum dengan cool-nya..

Indri: "Oh My God… ada malaikat turun dari langit.."

Cewek-cewek di kelas: "mnjshb$#$fnskfjl;::)&&lfhnhgbdfjlksfnliusd…(tak sanggup berkata-kata)"

Cowok-cowok di kelas: "Gilaaa… tambah ngga laku deh gue…"

Aya: "Hah, sialan, padahal tinggal dikit lagi masuk tuh! Ayoo.. Shuusuke-kun.."

Si cowok anak baru tersenyum cool, melihat ke semua penghuni kelas.

Cowok baru: "Kenalkan semuanya, nama saya Riku…"

Cewek-cewek di kelas: "Ooh.. Riku.. catet catet!!"

Cowok-cowok di kelas: "Waah.. namanya pun keren.."

Aya: "(langsung bereaksi begitu denger kata 'Riku') WHAT THE HELL!!!!!"

Aya mangap, ngeliatin Riku kayak ngeliat alien turun ke bumi. Riku bales ngeliat, terus senyum dengan misteriusnya, dan Aya tambah mangap.

Aya: "Rii..Rii..Ri…Ri…RIKU??!!"

Riku: "Salam kenal…"

Humm.. dan Riku pun diterima di kelas VIII-7…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi…

Bel: "Karena wanita ingin dimengerti.. lewat tutur lembut dan laku agung.."

Murid-murid dan guru: "WOOOOYY!!! BEL WOOOOYY!!!"

Yang neken bel: "Eehh.. sori, salah lagi.. hehehe.."

Bel: TEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!!!!!!

Smua: "HUURRAAAHH!!!"

Kali ini di belakang pos satpam nggak ada yang ngumpul-ngumpul kayak biasanya lagi. Malahan, di belakang Masjid, di taman belakang sekolah, berkumpullah tujuh orang yang biasanya ngumpul di belakang pos satpam..

Riski: "Jadii? Kita semua disuruh Kairi, Sora, Roxas dan Riku ngumpul di belakang masjid, gitu?"

Rasyid: "Kaget gue waktu tahu kalau murid barunya itu mereka.. tapi aneh yah.. kok orang lain ngga ada yang nyadar.."

Rendy: "Hmm.."

Sonia: "Iya, aneh banget, ngga ada yang ngenalin mereka kecuali kita.."

Nur: "Peduli amat, yang penting mereka beneran Riku, Sora, Kairi en Roxas!"

Ditha: "Aaahh.. impian ketemu Roxas sudah jadi kenyataan…"

Aya: "Rikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikurikuriku…"

Rasyid: "Tapi kok mereka lama banget yah?"

Nur: "Rasanya lama betul.. rasanya lama betul…(kaya orang dzikir)"

Riski: "Tau lama gini, tadi gue ikutan ke kantin.. beli siomay ama makaroni MADANI.."

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, yang ditunggu-tunggu nongol juga..

Kairi: "Maaf menunggu!!"(senyum ramah)

Sora: "Halooo.. semuanya!!"(nyengir ceria)

Riku: "(angkat tangan kanan sambil senyum tipis)….Hei.."

Roxas: "Hai semua!"(senyum lebar)

RRRSDNA: "Sora! Riku! Roxas! Kairi! UWAAAHH!!!"

SRRK (Sora Riku Roxas Kairi): "…/swt..masih pada histeris.."

Ditha: "Ada apa manggil kita kemari?"

Kairi: "Begini.. sebenarnya kami berempat masuk ke SMP kalian adalah karena kami punya misi penting.."

Sonia: "Misi penting?"

Sora: "Ho-oh… Kami diutus dari dimensi seberang untuk membawa kalian ke dunia kami… kami butuh bantuan!"

Rasyid: "Weittss… Keyblade Master butuh bantuan.."

Roxas: "Kok sarkastis seeh.."

Rasyid: "Yaa.. itu kan salah satu contoh penggunaan majas dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.."

Aya: "Iya dah, yang jenius.."

Riski: "(semangat) Jadi? Jadi? Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Riku: "Tahun depan! Ya iyalah.. sekarang! Bego apa bego sih lu?"

Roxas: "(dalam hati) Itu baru sarkastis.."

Kairi: "Okee.. semua siap, ya? Sekarang gerbangnya mau gue buka!"

RRRSDNA: "..deg deg deg…"

SRRRK: "(ngeluarin keyblade masing-masing)Hyah!"

RRRSDNA: "WHOA!!"

Aya: "Keyblade!"

Ditha: "Tapii.. lubang kuncinya di mana??"

Riku: "(sweatdrop) Di sana…"

Semuanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Riku yang nunjuk ke... TONG SAMPAH!!!!

RRRSDNA: "WTF!!! Ngga elit banget!!"

Sora: "Yee… nasib World Savior tuh mana ada yang elit.."

Rendy: "Kirain bakal pake Gummi Ship.."

Nur: "Pupus sudah harapanku.."

Roxas: "Udaah.. banyakan dialog, neh! Siap semuanya! Satu.. duaa.. TIGA!"

Keempat keyblade mengeluarkan cahaya terang, makin besar, makin besar, makin besaarr.. melingkupi sekeliling mereka bersebelas… dan muncullah sebuah gerbang raksasa di hadapan mereka.. gerbang sudah dibuka…

RRRSDNASRRRK: "YOOOOSH!!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tbc???

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ahahahahaha…tuh kan.. nggak selucu yang aslinya… hiks hiks.. emank gw gak ada bakat nulis humor kali ya?? Para AVES.. bantulah diriku yang malang ini… hikshiks..

Dedicated untuk seluruh anggota D'AVES!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND I ALWAYS WILL!!! Lots of miss and hugs from me!! YEAH!!! HIDUP DULIDU!!!!-kangeeen-

Makasih buat yang sudah baca…-nangis bahagia- Dan… plisplisplissssss… bgt… review????


	2. DESTINY

A D'AVES crossover Kingdom Hearts fic..

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts dan seluruh karakternya adalah properti milik SquareEnix dan Disney. D'AVES dan karakternya adalah properti milik ketujuh anggota D'AVES, yang artinya termasuk saya sendiri. Awas aja kalo ada yang berani nyolong..

A/N : Ai! Seneng ternyata fic ancur begini ada yang ngereview… Smoga ada yang baca chapter kedua ini.. makasih banyak bagi smua yang udah baca.. special thanks buat smua yang udah review.. I do love reviews, nyehnyehnyeh..

Corbin, Ahren, Patra, Lumai, Mavis, Voletta.. Ilde kirim salam kangen.. hohoo..

Yah.. inilah chapter kedua. Kalo ada yang masih baca.. PLIS REVIEW!!!

**Feather 2.—Destiny..**

Di sebuah tempat di Traverse Town yaitu Underground Cave, seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dan berambut perak panjang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

Mr. X: "Aargh.. lama banget sih mereka.. ngapain aja sih?! Salah satu ajaran gue yang paling gue pentingkan itu kan kedisiplinan..!!"

Mendadak, di salah satu sudut Underground Cave, muncul sebuah sinar menyilaukan yang membutakan mata. Sang laki-laki langsung berbalik dengan cepat, tangannya menutupi mata saking silaunya. Begitu sinar itu pelan-pelan menghilang..

Kairi: "Tadaima.."

Riku dan Sora: "Kami kembali.."

Roxas: "Fiiuuh.. akhirnya.."

Mr. X: "Kalian berempat! Lama banget, sih!! Nggak tau gue nungguin, apa?!"

Riku: "Yaa.. kan kita kudu nungguin bel istirahat dulu.. emang kenapa? Ada serangan?"

Mr. X: "Blom sih.. trus? Kalian gimana? Berhasil nggak membawa ketujuh pewaris itu ke sini?"

Sora: "Uhm.. misi sukses sih.. tapi.."

Sora menengok ke arah datangnya sinar menyilaukan tadi, di mana ketujuh remaja SMP masih mangap ngeliatin suasana di sekitar mereka dengan tablo-nya.

Sora: "..nggak nyangka.. ternyata para pewaris itu pada super.. norak.."

Kairi: "Yaa.. mau gimana lagi.."

Mr. X: "Beda yah, sama para ancestor-nya.."

Roxas: "Hei, kalian bertujuh! Jangan bengong aja di situ, cepet ke sini!"

RRRSDNA: "Iya! Iya!"

Riski: "BTW.. ini di mana yah?"

Mr. X: "Ini adalah Underground Cave. Rumah gue. Emang napa?"

Rasyid: "HAH! Rumah?! Rumah lo? Gilaa.. ini rumah lo? Serius?!"

Mr. X: "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Rasyid: "Lo sanggup tinggal di sini?! Tempat ini tuh bener-bener ngga memenuhi syarat dijadikan rumah! Baunya… gila banget!"

Riku: "Which is.. apparently.. salah satu alasan kenapa kita berempat memilih nyewa rumah di Traverse Town.."

Ditha: "Euhhh.. bau kandang ayam.."

Nur: "Bukan kali… sepitank…"

Aya: "Tempat Pembuangan Akhir, tau.."

Mr. X: "Wuoy! Ngga sopan banget sih kalian! Sama bokap sendiri, juga!"

SHIIIINGGG…. Sepi menyambut kalimat terakhir si Mr. X..

Sonia: "WHAT?! Sorry, yah.. nyokap gue tuh alim.. nggak bakal punya niat poliandri!"

Rendy: "Bokap gue tuh pencinta kebersihan.."

Kairi: "Maksudnya bokap tuh bukannya literally!! Kenalin, smuanya.. dia ini Ashcopus, the father of all the morph creatures…"

Ashcopus: "Hmmm… (dengan bangganya). Gue Ashcopus Ptolomeus Copernicus Diabetes Melitus Gembus Meletus Alus (Dhuar!) Galiileeooo!!"

RRRSDNA: "…(mangap)"

Sora: "Biar gampang, panggil aja dia Ash.."

Sonia: (bisik-bisik ma Rendy) "Nyokapnya siapa sih? Ngasih nama kok ueedhan beneerr…"

Rendy: "Pasti ortunya punya kencing manis.. kan diabetes melitus."

Roxas: "Ash ini.. adalah reinkarnasi dari Ansem.."

RRRSDNA: "..ooh…"

RRRSDNA: "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Sora: (sweatdrop)"Sudah kuduga.. pasti shock.."

Ditha: "Tap.. tapi.. tapi Ansem kan.."

Aya: "Sudah mati!!"

Ash: "Kalian ini emang goblok banget yah.. bagian mana dari reinkarnasi yang nggak kalian ngerti, hah?!"

RRRSDNA: "Eeeh.. iya.."

Ash: "Ya udah.. to the point aja deh. Alasan kami manggil kalian ke sini adalah karena kami butuh bantuan.. dan tampaknya, sudah saatnya kalian memenuhi takdir kalian bertujuh sebagai para pelindung Princess Novca.."

Riski: "Weits.. apa? Pelindung Princess Novca?"

Ash: "Iya. Di dalam jiwa kalian sekarang ini masih tertidur jiwa para pelindung Princess Novca yang gugur waktu melindungi kerajaan sang putri dan mengalahkan musuh bebuyutan mereka."

Sonia: "Woow.. kereeen.." (kayak Anteve)

Ash: "Masalahnya.. si musuh bebuyutan reinkarnasi. Dan baru-baru ini diketahui kalau.. ternyata, Princess Novca juga sudah reinkarnasi. Maka dari itu, jiwa Princess Novca terancam oleh musuh."

Rendy: "Emang musuhnya siapa sih?"

Riku: "PDA."

Rasyid: "Weleh.. keren amat namanya.. kaya nama gadget."

Sora: "PDA itu singkatan.. biar ngga kepanjangan.."

Ditha: "Singkatan dari apa?"

Kairi: "Uhh… plis dong ah.."

Nur: "Yaa.. kan kita nggak tau itu singkatan dari apa, makanya nanya.."

Roxas: "Ya elah.. bego amat sih.. kan tadi udah dikasih tau.. plis dong ah.."

Aya: "Kapan dikasih taunya..? Orang belom juga.. PDA singkatan dari apa sih?"

Ash: "YA ITU SINGKATANNYA!! PDA ITU SINGKATAN DARI PLIS DONG AH, BOCAH-BOCAH GUOBLOK!!"

Riski: "PDA? Plis Dong Ah?"

RRRSDNA: "BWUAKAAKAKAKAKAKK!! MWUHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NYEHNYEHNYEHNYEH!! WKAKAKAKAKAKAK!! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NGAKNGAKNGAKNGAKNGAK!!"

Ash: "DIEM! Orang serius juga.. kok malah ketawa sih!!"

Rasyid: "Abisnya!! Singkatannya udah keren-keren.. PDA.. taunya kepanjangan dari Plis Dong Ah! Jayus banget sih!"

Rendy: "Hehehehe.."

Ash: "Aah.. anyway! Ehem! Pokoknya.. sebagai para pewaris jiwa pelindung Princess Novca, kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan sang Princess.."

Ditha: "Emang Princess Novca reinkarnasi jadi siapa?"

Sora: "Erm.. itu.. yah.. (sweatdrop) itu juga.. kita blom tau.."

Rasyid: "Hah? Trus gimana caranya kita ngelindungin Princess kalo kita nggak tau siapa Princess-nya?"

Ash: "Tenang.. PDA juga blom tau Princess reinkarnasi jadi siapa, jadi posisi kita seimbang. Sekarang ini PDA sedang berusaha mengancam kedamaian di sekitar sini. Dia suka ngirim Troll- Troll dan pasukannya yang berjumlah 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 untuk menyerang daerah sekitar sini. Malah kadang-kadang dia juga membuat kekacauan dengan monster batu nisan-nya di TPU Pondok Kelapa kalo pas malem Kliwon…"

Aya: "TPU Pondok Kelapa? Deket rumah gue, donk! Deket skolah juga.."

Riski: "Hah! 1.000.000.000 dst.. Gilaa.. banyak banget!"

Sora: "Makanya itu, meskipun para Keyblade Master udah berkumpul, kita masih kewalahan. Kami butuh bantuan kalian."

Sonia: "Ooh.. gitu ya.."

Nur: "Tunggu dulu. Tapi.. berarti kami harus ngelawan Troll-Troll dan pasukan PDA itu kan?? Pake apa? Kita kan cuma murid SMP biasa.."

Kairi: "Merhatiin nggak sih, dari tadi? Kan gue tadi bilang, Ash itu adalah the father of all the morph creatures.."

Aya: "Morph? Maksudnya.. berubah wujud?"

Ash: "Tepat sekali. Alter ego kalian yang tertidur itu dulunya gue yang ngelatih, dan mereka semua itu morph creatures. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka punya kekuatan untuk morph jadi burung."

RRRSDNA: "Maksud lo.. kita punya kekuatan untuk berubah jadi burung?"

Ash: "Yup. Begitu alter ego kalian terbangun, kalian akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian itu. Masing-masing alter ego kalian punya kekuatan yang berbeda-beda, tergantung elemen yang mereka punya,"

Riski: "Wah, gila, keren banget! Gimana cara bangunin mereka?"

Ash: "Sama seperti cara kami waktu narik Roxas keluar dari Sora. Dengan bantuan para keyblade master, aku yang akan menarik mereka keluar dari tubuh kalian untuk beberapa saat. Tapi.. mereka nggak bisa lama-lama keluar dari tubuh kalian, soalnya.. ehm.."

Kairi: "(nyantai) Soalnya mereka udah tua.. umur ratusan taun, hehehe.."

Ash: "Kairi! Nggak boleh gitu!"

Sora: "Emang bener kan!"

Ash: "Yaa.. tapi mereka kan nggak bertampang tua. Intinya, jiwa mereka tuh butuh host sebagai sumber energi, jadi mereka nggak bisa lama-lama keluar dari tubuh host mereka."

Rasyid: "Sumber energi.. emangnya kita karbohidrat?"

Riski: "Eh, Roxas, Princess Novca tuh orangnya sexy nggak?"

Roxas: "Ya mana gue tau.. belom pernah ktemu. Sora kan blom lahir waktu Princess Novca hidup.. ntar tanya aja sama alter ego lo kalo dia keluar.."

Ash: "Udah, deh! Pokoknya, gitu! Sekarang gue dan para keyblade master akan membangunkan alter ego kalian bertujuh. Siap ya?"

RRRSDNA: "OKEYH!"

Ash: "Keyblade Masters, ready!"

SRRK: "Osh!"

Para keyblade master pun men-summon keyblade mereka, dan mengarahkan keyblade mereka ke arah ketujuh remaja SMP di depan mereka, sementara Ashcopus mulai komat kamit membaca mantra..

Ash: "..Setan glodok, setan senen, semua yang namanya setan.. jangan ganggu, jangan suka mengganggu! Pergilah kau, setan! Jangan ganggu! ..Ajinomoto, cap mangkok merah! ..Duke, Duchess, Lord, Knight, Thou cans't be whatever thou wilt! ..Indosiaar, memang untuk anda! ..cang kacang panjang, yang panjang jaga! ..Jadikan kami idola INDONESIA!!!"(1)

RRRSDNA: "What the.. HUWAAAAAA!!!!"

Tiba-tiba, dari dalam tubuh mereka bertujuh, muncullah cahaya yang super amat sangat terang sekali. Cahaya tersebut pelan-pelan ditarik keluar oleh keyblade yang dipegang Sora, Riku, Roxas dan Kairi, dan pada akhirnya membentuk tujuh figur asing yang berpakaian a la ksatria…

Ash: "Yoosh! Berhasil!!"

RRRSDNA: "..!!!!! Mereka..!!"

Kairi: "Para pelindung Princess Novca! Mereka… D'AVES!!"

??? 1st: "… (nguap) Aah.. siapa sih yang mengganggu tidur nyenyak gue.."

??? 2nd: ".. (bingung) di mana nih?"

??? 3rd: ".. (bingung juga) Apa masih mimpi, ya??"

???4th: "Lhoo.. (ngliatin Ash) Ashcopus? Bukannya elo udah mampus?"

??? 5th: "Aaargh!! Ada setan Ashcopus!!"

??? 6th: "Ini di mana sih? Bau banget.."

???7th: "Ngantuuuk.."

RRRSDNASRRKA: "……"

Ash: "Ehem!! AVES, Attention!!"

7 ???: "SIR, YES SIR!!"

Ash: "Kenalin.. tujuh anak di hadapan kalian itu adalah para pewaris kekuatan kalian.. sekaligus alter ego kalian. Yang itu Riski, trus Rendy, trus Rasyid, Sonia, Nur, Aya, dan yang itu Ditha. Kalian bertujuh, ini adalah alter ego kalian: Corbin, Lumai, Patra, Ahren, Voletta, Ilde dan Mavis. Ada pertanyaan?"

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG……

Corbin: "WHAT THE HELL! Ini para penerus kita?!"

Patra: "Ash, lo nyari penerus yang beneran dikit, kenapa sih? Penerus kita kok culun-culun begini.."

Riski: "Woi! Maksudnya apa tuh! Orang tampang keren begini.."

Ilde: "Ngaca dong mas.. jidat menyilaukan begitu.."

Nur: "Daripada elo.. selera fashion jaman Renaissance.."

Ahren: "Kita emang hidup di jaman dulu tauuu!! Lagian ini bukan fashion Renaissance!! Eh.. emang Renaissance tuh apa sih?"

Ash: "WOOOOOIII! CUKUUP!! DHUIEM SEMUA!!!"

Suasana pun sepi mendadak.

Sora: "Anuu.. jangan pada berantem gitu doong.. kalian ini kan partner,"

Kairi: "Iya.. kita smua kan sahabat, keluarga.. hehehe.."

Riku: "Daripada adu bacot, mendingan kalian saling perkenalan dulu,"

Roxas: "Tebul, tebul.." (maksudnya betul)

Corbin: "Oke! (dengan bangga) Gue Corbin, morpher burung gagak dengan elemen flame. Alter ego gue.. (ngeliatin tujuh remaja SMP itu satu-satu) ugh.. kayaknya sih, si jidat menyilaukan.."

Riski: "Woy! Gue punya nama, tau!"

Corbin: "(sighs) Oke, oke. Riski."

Ahren: "Gue Ahren, morpher burung elang. Elemen gue water. Alter ego gue.. siapa nama lo tadi? Oh, ya, Sonia.."

Sonia: "Waah.. elang.."

Patra: "Gue Patra. Elemen gue soil. Morpher burung kakaktua. Alter ego gue.. si jenius itu tuh.."

Rasyid: "(kalem karena seneng dipanggil jenius) Rasyid."

Lumai: "Gue morpher burung kolibri, Lumai. Elemen wind. Alter ego gue.. si tampang tanpa ekspresi. Rendy, ya?"

Rendy: "Salam kenal.. (dengan coolnya)"

Mavis: "Gue Mavis. Burung kenari. Elemen gue plants. Alter ego gue Ditha."

Ditha: "Wah, wah.."

Voletta: "Gue penguasa elemen thunder, Voletta. Morpher burung hantu. Alter ego.. eh.. nama lo.. ngg.. Nur?"

Nur: "Wah! Elemen thunder!"

Ilde: "Gue Ilde, alter ego-nya Aya. Morpher burung kivic. Penguasa elemen steel."

Aya: "Burung kivic? Itu bukannya burung langka yang ada di Eropa, ya? Wuiii.. elite banget!!"

Ash: "Nah.. sekarang karena kalian udah saling kenal.. dan alter ego kalian udah bangun.. jadi Corbin dan kawan-kawan, harap segera kembali ke dalam tubuh host kalian masing-masing."

Lumai: "Yaah.. Ash, kan kita baru keluar.."

Roxas: "Justru itu, kalian harus nyimpen energi biar ntar kalo PDA nyerang, kalian bisa keluar untuk ngebimbing mereka gimana caranya bertarung!"

Ilde: "Princess Novca?"

Sora: 'Kita masih blom tau dia di mana,"

Mavis: "Payah lu, Ash.. tak berguna!"

Ash: "UDAH SANA BALIK!!!"

CLAMPIV (Corbin, Lumai, Ahren, Mavis, Patra, Ilde dan Voletta) : "SIR, YES SIR!!"

Dalam sekejap, ketujuh sosok ancient itu pun berubah menjadi cahaya dan melesat masuk lagi ke dalam tubuh ketujuh remaja SMP itu.

RRRSDNA: "GYYAAA!!"

Kairi: "AAKH! Kalian udahan doong, histerisnya! Capek denger kalian teriak mulu!"

Nur: "Yaa.. sorii."

Voletta: "Meskipun kami nggak bisa intervensi, tapi mulai sekarang kami bisa ngomong sama kalian dari dalam sini, lho. Jadi, jangan macem-macem!"

RRRSDNA: "AAKH! MENGERIKAN!"

Riski: "Get outta meh head!!"

Corbin: "Ya nggak bisa, gue kan alter ego lu!"

Patra: "Orang lain yang nggak tau rahasia ini nggak akan bisa denger kami ngomong. Jadi, hati-hati aja, jangan sampe ada yang tau kalo kami eksis sebagai alter ego kalian,"

Rasyid: "Serasa jadi Power Rangers.."

Riku: "(sweatdrop) Lo masih suka nonton Power Rangers?"

Aya: "Emang kenapa? Gue masih demen banget sama Power Rangers In-Space!"

Riku: "Aakh.. (tambah pusing)"

Tiba-tiba (dan sangat mendadak!!) bola kristal di atas meja bersinar dan mengeluarkan bunyi…

Bola kristal: "MPREEEEEEEEEETTTT!!!"

Sonia: "Ih! Siapa tuh yang kentut!"

Ash: "Sembarangan! Ini tuh bola kristal gue tercinta, tau! (mengamati bola kristal) PDA menyerang! Semuanya siap!"

SRRKCLAMPIV: "YOSH!"

RRRSDNA: "WHAT?! Tapi kita 'kan blom tau cara bertarung…"

Roxas: "Belajarnya sekalian di lapangan aja!"

Sora: "Minna, hayaku!"

Karena ngga dikasih kesempatan protes, maka mereka semua pun mengikuti para keyblade master keluar Underground Cave…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sebuah tanah lapang luas yang berpasir..

Sonia: "Ini di mana, sih?"

Ash: "Masih di Traverse Town, kok."

Riku: "Semuanya.. apa kalian bisa merasakan energi jahat yang kuat ini?"

Sora: "Ya.. energi yang kuat sekali.. kurasa kita dikepung.."

Ditha: "Hah?! Dikepung?! (panik) Aduuh, gimana dooong! Gue kan masih terlalu muda buat mati! Gue masih banyak dosa, belom minta maap sama bo-nyok, belom ngerasain masa SMA, belom ketemu Laruku, belom beli boneka Dream of Doll, belom bikin rencana nge-bom George W. Bush, belom bales dendam sama Abut, belom…"

Mavis: "Dith, Dith… tenang dikit napa? Duh.. kok alter ego gue ancur begini.."

Ditha: ".. Yaa, ini kan bawaan dari lahir.."

Begitu Ditha selesai ngomong, terdengarlah suara tawa terbahak-bahak yang sangat familiar di telinga Sora, Riku, Kairi dan Roxas. Keempat keyblade masters itu pun langsung bersiaga.

Roxas: "Semuanya! Hati-hati!!"

SRK: "Osh!"

Mendadak, di sekeliling mereka berduabelas, muncullah pasukan berbaju baja lengkap dengan senjatanya, plus Heartless-Heartless yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan yang berdiri sebagai pimpinan mereka adalah..

SRRK: "Maleficent!!"

Maleficent: "Keyblade Masters! Lama tak jumpa.."

Sora: "Maleficent! Kau masih hidup? Dan.. bergabung dengan PDA?!"

Maleficent: "Aduuuh, Keyblade Masters! Akika kangen deeyy.. Sora, masih suka ngompol nggak kalo malem-malem? Roxas, gimana, ada kemajuan nggak sama Naminé? Situ jahat, ah.. ngga cerita-cerita sama akika.. Ups, lupa.. Naminé kan Nobody-nya Kairi, ya.. Kairi, udah milih antara Sora dan Riku belom? Riku.. ya ampuuun.. kok makin ganteng aja sih? Akika mau deh, dijodohin sama situ!"

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG… suasana sepi mendadak.

Riku: "Ehm… Maleficent?"

Maleficent: "Kenapa? Riku genit dey, manggil-manggil.."

Roxas: "(sweatdrop) Kok elo jadi Out Of Character gitu seh? Diapain sama PDA?"

Sora: "Dan lagi, gue nggak pernah ngompol kalo malem-malem, tauk!!"

Maleficent: "Iddiiih.. Sora, jangan malu-malu gitchu donk, ah…akika 'kan tau semuanya tentang situ.. hihihi…(ktawa ala kuntilemak)"

Ash: "Trus, lo ke sini mau apa? Bawa pasukan segala.."

Maleficent: "Oh iya,, sampe lupa.. ketemu cowok-cowok imut siiih… akika jadi nggak fokus deh. Gini loh, Jeng Ash.. (What the…?! Ash merinding), akika teh ya, ke sini disuruh Master PDA buat nyerang anak-anak SMP ntuh,"

RRRSDNA: "(sweatdrop)"

Maleficent: "Ya udah, deh, biar nggak lama-lama di sini, akika kan habis ini kudu sauna booo.. hihihi. Pasukan, SERAAAAAAANGGG!!! (suara mendadak jadi menggelegar)"

Sora: "Semuanyaaa! BERSIAP!!"

RRK: "YOOOOOSH!!"

Para Keyblade Masters pun melesat ke segala penjuru, bertarung menghadapi pasukan PDA dan Heartless-Heartless yang mengepung mereka.

Ash: "Anak-anak! Kalian juga, siap-siap!"

RRRSDNA: "HAH?! GILA LU YA, KITA 'KAN NGGAK TAU CARANYA BERTARUNG!!"

Lumai: "Aaah, kalian payah semua.."

Corbin: "Nih, kita kasi contoh!"

CLAMPIV: "WATCH AND LEARN!"

Tiba-tiba, muncullah sinar terang yang super menyilaukan dari ketujuh remaja SMP itu..

CLAMPIV: "MORPH! BATTLE FORM!"

PYAAAAASHHH!!! –sedang morph.. now loading…-

CLAMPIV: "YEAH!"

Sekali lagi, para alter ego ketujuh anak SMP itu keluar dalam form asli mereka.. tapi yang mengejutkan, kali ini di punggung mereka tumbuh sayap! Tidak hanya itu, mereka pun memegang senjata masing-masing! Corbin memegang sabit raksasanya, sayap apinya berkobar-kobar, sedangkan Lumai, dengan sayap anginnya yang nyaris transparan, siap dengan kusarigama di tangannya. Ahren, sayap airnya berkilauan, mengacungkan tombaknya, sementara Patra sudah siap dengan Bowgun-nya dan sayapnya yang terbuat dari pasir. Voletta menggenggam double stick-nya, sayapnya dialiri aliran listrik, sementara Mavis, sayapnya dari sulur tumbuhan, bersiap dengan flute-nya. Terakhir, Ilde, siap dengan Sigma Gun-nya, sayap bajanya berkilat-kilat.

CLAMPIV: "IKOU!!!!"

Ketujuh sosok itupun melesat, menghantam pasukan PDA dengan mudahnya, sementara anak-anak SMP yang jadi host mereka terbengong-bengong…

Riski: "Hell, yeah! That is absolutely COOL!!"

Ditha: "(tanpa sadar nyanyi karena panik) Mati aku, ayahku tau.. aku sedang berkencan dengan pacarku.."

Rasyid: "Ah! Masa sih nggak ada penjelasan ilmiah untuk ini semua!!"

Sonia: "Woow.. kereeeenn.." (kayak ANTV, lagi)

Nur: "Allahuakbar!! Astagfirullah! Laa ilahailallah!! Subhanallah!"

Aya: "Ini mimpi, halusinasi, apa anime sih…?"

Rendy: "………" (tetep cool, calm, and confidence..-emang Rexona??-)

Kairi: "Bagus! Akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya!"

Roxas: "Sora, Riku, lindungi D'AVES! Yang SMP, maksud gue.."

Riku: "Ogah! Lagi asik begini.. biar Ash aja!"

Ash: "Rikuuu! Anak durhaka!!!"

Sora: "Ugh! Mereka nggak ada habis-habisnya!!!"

Riku: "Sora, ayo serang Maleficent!"

Sora: "I'm behind you!"

Setelah beberapa saat, battle terus berlangsung..

Voletta: "Gawat! Sudah saatnya kembali ke tubuh mereka, nih!"

Patra: "Cih.. energi kita nggak cukup, ya.. sial!"

Kairi: "Makanya itu.. kan gue bilang kalian udah tua… begini aja udah capek.."

Corbin: "Kairi, bersyukurlah karena elo sexy. Kalo ngga.. udah gua telen lo!"

Ilde: "Semuanya, get back!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tujuh sosok pelindung Princess Novca berubah menjadi cahaya dan melesat masuk ke dalam tubuh ketujuh anak SMP itu. Tanpa diduga, ketujuh anak SMP itu tiba-tiba morph.. sayap tumbuh di punggung mereka, dan senjata muncul di tangan mereka.

RRRSDNA: "EEEH??! Lholholho…??"

Lumai: "Jangan banyak omong! Musuh datang! Serang!"

RRRSDNA: "TAPI GIMANA?!"

CLAMPIV: "PAKE SENJATA, GUOBLOK!!"

RRRSDNA: "GYAAAA!!!"

Musuh semakin mendekat..

Riski: "(ngeliat sabit raksasa di tangan) AAAKH!! Ini gimana cara makenya?!"

Corbin: "Ya diayun!"

Riski: "Diayun gimana?!"

Corbin: "Ayun ajah! Terserah elo mau gimana! Mau pake gaya Matrix, kek, mau pake gaya pak tani nyangkul, kek, terserah!"

Riski: "Ooh.. gitu.. ya udah, gue coba, ya… Bismillah.."

TRANK! Pedang dan sabit raksasa beradu.

Riski: "CHIAAAATT!!" (ngebelah lawan, tapi nggak mempan)

Corbin: "Hemm.. pake sabit ngga mempan.. apa kudu pake magic? Mavis!"

Mavis: "Roger! Dith, ubah flute kita jadi tongkat sihir!"

Ditha: "Iya!"

Mavis: "Ucapin mantranya!"

Ditha: "Iya! Ha?! Mantra apaan??"

Mavis: "Mantra apaan aja terserah elo!"

Ditha: "Apa ya.. apa ya.. ah! Bodo amat, ini aja deh!"

Musuh semakin mendekat.. dan Ditha mengayunkan tongkatnya..

Ditha: "Pirika pipirara poporina peperuto!!"

Kairi: "WHAT?! MAGICAL DOREMI?!! (sweatdrop)"

Gelembung-gelembung sabun muncul di sekitar mereka.. mengenai mata para pasukan PDA…

Pasukan PDA: "AAAKHH!! MATA GUE!!!"

Mavis: "(nyanyi) Mata merah, pedih dan gatal, teteskan saja insto!!"

Patra: "Nice! Smuanya, seraaaangg!!"

RRRSDNA: "YOOOSH!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battle usai… Sora dkk keluar sebagai pemenang..

Maleficent: "Uh! Akika benci dey! Kalah melulu! Pokoknya tungguin aja yah, akika pasti bales nanti!"

Sora: "Nice teamwork, Minna-san!"

RRRSDNA: "BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, YEI!! LONISIMOS, BERHASIL!!"

Riku: ""Kok Dora, sih…(sweatdrop)"

Roxas: "Bye bye, Maleficent! Jangan balik lagi yah!"

Ash: "Ehemm… iya.. kalian semua, sudah saatnya kembali ke sekolah.."

Rasyid: "GYAAA!! Gue nggak ikutan ulangan Fisika! Gimana doong.."

Aya: "Pulang juga udah telat banget, sekolah udah selesai kaleee.."

Kairi: "Jangan khawatir, satu menit di dunia kalian adalah satu menit di sini. Jadi, sekarang masih jam istirahat..'

Riski: "Yaa.. nggak seru! Kirain bisa bolos.."

Sonia: "Tobat lo, Ris.. udah mau kelas tiga, juga.."

Riku: "Saa.. jadi gimana? Balik nih, kita?"

Ash: "Mau gimana lagi. Kalo ada serangan lagi, ntar gue telpon ke HP kalian,"

Ditha: "Oke, Boss!"

Ilde: "Emangnya lo tau nomer HP-nya D'AVES, Ash?"

Ash: "Tau-laah.. kan mereka anak-anak gue.."

Voletta: "Bohoong!! Lo pasti nguntit deh!"

Ash: "Sembarangan! Gue gorok lo!"

Pada akhirnya, setelah hari yang mengejutkan dan melelahkan itu, D'AVES beserta alter ego mereka dan para keyblade masters kembali ke sekolah..

Tapi petualangan mereka baru akan dimulai..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tbc!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: NYAHA!! Chapter 2 selese! Anyway, readers, makasih buat yang uda baca.. dan pliiiiiiissss banget review!!! Sesama orang Indonesia kan harus saling membahagiakan.. nyahahahaha…Stay tune yaaaa!!

P.S: Chapter tiga gue serahkan sama elo, Rai!! Tanomu da yo, leader!! –dijitak Ilde-

Salam,

-isumi'kivic' dan Ilde-


	3. THE APPEARANCE OF PDA

A D'AVES crossover Kingdom Hearts fic..

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts dan segala detailnya adalah kepunyaan Disney dan SquareEnix. D'AVES dan seluruh karakternya adalah kepunyaan D'AVES co., dan saya cuma seorang penulis fic yang tidak berbakat.. haha..

A/N: Gue ngga tau apa masih ada yang baca fic ancur begini, hahaha.. tapi makasih banget yah.. orang-orang yang udah nge-review, dan makasih banget bagi yang masih baca.. –nangis darah-

Meskipun gue nge-postnya telat berminggu-minggu, tapi chapter ini gue mulai tulis tanggal 14 Februari 2008, which means…. DONDONDONDONDONDONDON…!!!!

D'AVES FIFTH ANNIVERSARY!!!! Rairai, HimHim, Hamu-chan, Mousy-chan, Ujan, Iqi….. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Ngga kerasa udah lima tahun sejak D'AVES terbentuk yah.. dan meskipun sekarang kita smua terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu (ceilaaah..) tapi seperti lagunya Dream yg berjudul Sincerelyever dream yang juga jadi ending song keduanya HikaGo: "Bokutachi no monogatari wa zutto tsuzuiteku.." yang kalo di-translate menjadi: "Our story will continue forever.." TEBUL NGGA?! TEBUL! GYAHAHAHAHA!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, D'AVES!! Dan kalo mau ngacak-ngacak TPU Pondok Kelapa, tungguin gue pulang ke Indo, yah…!!

Nya? Here is the third chapter, semoga anda bisa tertawa lepas setelah membaca ini.. hehe..

Review, please??? –bows-

Sekedar daftar kecil buat yang merasa bingung:

Riski-------------Corbin, elemen flame, senjata big Schyte.

Sonia-------------Ahren, elemen water, senjata tombak.

Rasyid-----------Patra, elemen soil, senjata bowgun.

Rendy------------Lumai, elemen wind, senjata kusarigama: dua pisau besar yg dihubungkan dg rantai.

Ditha--------------Mavis, elemen plants, senjata flute, yg bisa berubah jadi tongkat sihir.

Nur----------------Voletta, elemen thunder, senjata double stick.

Aya-----------------Ilde, elemen steel, senjata Sigma Gun: electronic gun yg terpasang di lengan kanan.

Yep, bagi orang2 yg masih baca… enjoy! Jangan lupa review, please?

**Feather 3.—The Appearance of Plis Dong Ah**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, D'AVES plus para keyblade masters berkumpul di basecamp mereka: taman kecil di belakang pos satpam. Mereka semua sedang menunggu bel masuk.

Riski: "Nur, pelajaran pertama kita apa sih, hari ini?"

Nur: "Hmm.. harusnya sih Biologi."

Kairi: "Iya, yah? Ada PR ngga sih, dari Pak Nursodik?"

Riski: "Kayaknya sih engga.."

Sonia: "Denger-denger, Pak Nursodik hari ini absen?"

Aya: "Eh? Masa? Yaah.. padahal gue udah ngerjain PR essay.."

Rasyid: "Yee, elo tuh ya, Sonia aja dipercaya. Gosip tuh, gosip!"

Ditha: "Ah, tapi tadi si Inoel-yasha juga bilang gitu. Masa sih, gosip?"

Rendy: "Tanya Pak Wandi ajah.."

Tiba-tiba, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mengeluarkan suara seperti orang menahan napas mendadak ketika sang satpam SMP mereka, Hermawati, membukakan gerbang untuk seseorang. D'AVES dan para keyblade masters pun menoleh.

RRRSDNA: "!!!!!"

CLAMPIV: "…Eeeehh??!!"

SRRK: "Akhirnya datang juga.."

RRRSDNACLAMPIV: "ASHCOPUS?!"

Ash menoleh, dan melihat mereka sedang berkumpul, jadi dia pun menghampiri mereka.

Ash: "Pagi, anak-anak.."

Riski: "Ash?! Ngapain lo di sini?!"

Ahren: "Siapa yang jagain Traverse Town?"

Ditha: "Bukan itu masalahnya! Kenapa elo pake baju begitu? Itu 'kan.. itu 'kan.. (tidak sanggup berkata-kata)"

Ash: "Kenapa? Ini 'kan cuma seragam guru SMP negeri kalian."

Rasyid: "Tunggu dulu! Kalo elo pake seragam guru SMP kita… berarti.. elo bakal ngajar… di sini?"

Ash: "(bangga) Yo'i. Keren 'kan? Gue akan menggantikan guru Biologi kalian yang namanya Pak Nursodik, soalnya beliau dapet beasiswa ke England selama satu tahun. Lagian, dengan begini 'kan, gue bisa lebih leluasa mengawasi kalian. Itu kan tugas gue sebagai orang tua.."

CLAMPIV: "NOOOOOOOO…..!!!!!!"

Riku: "Sebenarnya ini juga karena ada kemungkinan kalau Princess Novca bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang murid SMP juga. Biar bagaimanapun, waktu dia meninggal, 'kan Princess Novca seumuran sama kalian,"

Nur: "Eh, berarti Corbin dan kawan-kawan koit waktu seumuran sama kita juga?"

Voletta: "Yep. Gara-gara si PDA nyerang istananya Princess Novca, dan kita mengorbankan diri agar Princess bisa kabur."

Lumai: "He-eh. Kematian yang terhormat."

Rendy: "Apa kate lu dah.."

Bel masuk mendadak berbunyi…

Ash: "Oke, anak-anak, saatnya masuk kelas! Kairi, Riski, Nur, pelajaran pertama di kelas kalian tuh gue, 'kan? Awas lo kalo sampe telat!"

Maka, para AVES dan keyblade masters pun pergi ke kelas masing-masing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jam istirahat pun tiba…

Bel: " Jangan ganggu bancii!! Jangan ganggu bancii! Jangan ganggu banci! Jangan! Ganggu!"

Murid-murid dan guru: "HOEEEEEEIII!!! SAPA SIH YANG MENCET BEEEL?!"

Yang mencet bel: "Heh! Peduli amat, gue yang pegang kuasa!"

Everyone: "…." (sweatdrop)

Di kelas VIII-2….

Ash: "Baiklah, anak-anak sekalian, sekian dulu pelajaran kita tudei (today, maxudnya…). Ingat, PR halaman 60 sampai 68, 100 soal PG dan 50 soal essay dikumpulkan besok ya.."

Murid-murid: (lemes krn dapet PR segudang) "Iya, Pak.."

Sementara anak-anak lainnya beranjak keluar kelas, Ditha ngedumel sendiri sama Mavis.

Ditha: "Dasar si Ash.. ngga kira-kira! Ngasih PR kok ya bejibun banget.. udah mana kalo malem, AVES suka disuruh patroli di kober gara-gara katanya PDA suka ngacau di situ.. buktinya udah tiga kali patroli ngga kejadian apa-apa…"

Mavis: "Nah, sekarang tau kan gimana rasanya diajar sama si Ashcopus Gembus Meletus Alus itu.."

Ditha: "Jangan gitu donk.. kalo gue pusing 'kan elo ikutan pusing, Mavis.."

Roxas: (nimbrung) "Dulu 'kan Mavis dkk tiap hari diajar sama Ash."

Ditha: "Tunggu, tunggu… berarti Ansem tuh reinkarnasinya Ash? Terus Ansem reinkarnasi lagi jadi Ash?"

Mavis: "Gampangnya, ya.. begitulah.."

Lalu Ash datang…

Ash: "Dith, elo ngerjain PR-nya setengahnya aja. Elo juga, Roxas. PG cukup sampe 50 aja, trus essay-nya sampe 25 aja. Sisanya biar gue yang urus."

Ditha: "Wah,waaah… tengkyu, ya, Boss!"

Mavis: "Lha? Tumben.."

Roxas: "Gitu dong, Ash.. baek sekali-sekali kan sehat.. hehe.."

Ash: "Trus… kasi tau AVES dan keyblade masters yang lain, malem ini kita bakal patroli lagi di kober.."

Ditha: "WHAT?! MALEM INI?! OGAH!! LO GA TAU APA MALEM INI MALEM APA?! NGGA PERNAH LIAT TANGGALAN SURA YAH?!"

Ash: "Ha? Malem apa… Malem Jumat 'kan?"

Roxas: "Emang ada apa dengan malem Jumat?"

Ditha: "ADA DEH! MAU TAU AJA! TANTE GIRAAAANG!!"

Mavis: "Ooh.. gua tau.. Malem Jumat Kliwon.."

Roxas: "Ya ampuuun, Dith, malem kliwon ajah.."

Ash: "Elo tuh, jadi AVES pemberani 'dikit kenapa sih?"

Ditha: "Yaaah.. ini 'kan bawaan dari lahir.. pokoknya gue ogah patroli malem ini!"

Ash: "Ya, udah.. tapi PR-nya ngga jadi di-diskon, ya,"

Ditha: "YAH! Ash.. jangan gitu dunk.. ya udah deh.. gue ikut.."

Roxas: "Tenang aja Dith.. ngga bakal ada apa-apa kaleee.. 'kan kita rame-rame!"

Ditha: (blushes)"Kalo Roxas yg bilang sih.. hehehe.."

Mavis: (sweatdrop)

Ash: "Ya udah, kasi tau yang laennya, yah, soalnya gue mau balik ke Traverse Town."

Roxas: "Yoo.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maka, malam itu, D'AVES plus para keyblade masters sekali lagi patroli di kober Pondok Kelapa.. bedanya, Ditha yang biasanya super cerewet, tiba-tiba jadi pendiam abis..

Riski: "Dith, kok diem aja sih? Whats erong aya naon?"

Ditha: "Nggak pa-pa kok!"

Aya: "Gue tau… kliwon syndrome 'kan?"

Patra: "Hah? Kliwon syndrome? Apaan tuh?"

Nur: "Eh, diem lu pada… si Ditha tuh lagi konsentrasi biar takutnya ilang.."

Corbin: "Ya elah.. masih percaya ajah sama yang begituan."

Sonia: "Tapi sepi banget yah, malem-malem gini.."

Rasyid: "Ya iyalah, Son.. yang namanya kober tuh kalo malem emang sepi, siapa juga yang mau ke kober malem-malem?"

Rendy: "(tanpa ekspresi)Kita…"

Ilde: "Iya dah.. yang cool.. (baca: cho-ol)"

Rasyid: "Oh, iya, jadi penasaran.. Princess Novca tuh emangnya kayak gimana, sih?"

Corbin: "Princess Novca, ya? Beliau tuh adalah seorang Princess yang nyaris perfect, deh! Princess tuh.. agak item manis, tinggi, manis, rambutnya panjang sebahu, langsing, kakinya panjang and delicate, suaranya lembut, sexy-…mmmpphh..!" (dibekep Ahren)

Ahren: "Pokoknya, Princess Novca tuh cantik.. dan beliau juga baik hati, ramah dan tidak sombong.."

Lumai: "Dan rajin menabung, hehehe.."

Patra: "Singkat kata, dia adalah Princess yang pantas untuk dilindungi!"

Mavis: "Sayangnya, dulu kita gagal.. emang ngga gagal sepenuhnya sih, karena kerajaan berhasil kita selamatkan, tapi kata Ash, Princess terbunuh oleh kaki tangan PDA waktu kami melindungi istana setelah beliau lari.."

Voletta: "Which is.. berarti, kita gagal melindungi Princess,"

Ilde: "Jadi kali ini, kita harus memastikan bahwa kita bakal berhasil melindungi Princess Novca!"

RRRSDNASRRK: "Oooh…"

Riku: "Lalu, gimana rencana kalian untuk menemukan Princess Novca kali ini?"

Patra: "Tau deh… tanya aja ntar sama yang bersangkutan.."

Riski: "Ashcopus, gitu?"

Lumai: "Yo'i.."

Tiba-tiba, ada yang nongol..

Ash: "WHUHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

RRRSNASRRKCLAMPIV: "Waaa!"

Ditha: "HYAAAA!! SETAN, SEDAN, MITSUBISHI, HONDA, KIJANG, SUZUKI, FORD, TUYUL, KUNTILANAK, VAMPIRE, HYDE, GACKT, AYUMI HAMASAKI, HIKKI, BERUANG, KUCING HAMIL, KUDA LUMPING, AMPAR-AMPAR PISANG, PEPAYA, STARBURST, AFI, INDONESIAN IDOL, MAMAMIA, CEK AND RECHECK, SILET, GUNTING, PISAU DAPUR, CUTTER, AYAM, TURKI, THANKSGIVING, EASTER BUNNY!!" (latah)

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Ash: "Hahaha.. tenang aja Dith, ini gue kok.."

Riski: "Gila lu Ash, udah tau si Ditha kalo kaget latahnya yang aneh-aneh.. sedan, mitsubishi… apa tadi? Hahahahaha!!"

Aya: "(ngakak) Easter bunny… hoahahahaha..!"

Nur: (nahan ketawa tanpa sukses)"Eh.. haha.. jangan gitu lo.. hehe.. kasian Ditha.. hihihihi.."

Sonia: "Hehehe.. Dari Mitsubishi ke Easter Bunny.. ngga pa-pa Dith, latah lo ujungnya ber-rima kok!"

Rasyid: "Gyahahaha…"

Rendy: "Hmph.. he..he.."

Sora: "Coba gue bawa perekam suara.. huahaha.."

Roxas: "Eh, lo tuh pada.. hmph,, haha.."

Riku: "(sweatdrop sampe ngga bisa ngomong)"

Kairi: (hampir mati nahan ketawa) "Mmp.. gue… gue ngga.. ketawa..mmpphu.."

Ditha: (cemberut)"RESE SEMUANYA! Mau gimana lagi.. ini 'kan bawaan dari lahir.."

CLPA (Corbin, Lumai, Patra, Ahren): "Mwuakakakakakakk!!"

IV (Ilde dan Voletta): "Huehehehehehehe.."

Mavis: "Iiih, lo semua! Udah donk.. kasian 'kan Ditha..! Aduuh.. knapa alter ego gue harus ancur kayak begini.."

Ditha: (tambah cemberut) "Mavis.. not helping.."

Ash: "Udah, udah, cukup ketawanya! Ayo lanjut lagi patrolinya.."

Sora: "Traverse Town gimana?"

Ash: "Itulah gunanya HP, Sora.. gue minta tolong Cid buat ngontak gue kalo ada masalah."

Aya: "Coba nyokap gue mau beliin gue HP.."

Sonia: "Hare gene ngga punya HP?"

Rendy: "Fren dong.."

Rasyid: "Nih gue ada pisang, mau?"

KN (Kairi Nur): "Ngaco lu semua…" 

Roxas: "Udah sih, becandanya, ayo lanjut, biar cepet selesai, trus pulang, tidur.."

Aya: "Bersama kita bisa…" (nyanyi)

Riski: "Itu harusnya gua yang ngomong.." (fans SBY)

Ditha: "Asal ngga ada yang ngagetin lagi, gue mau lanjut.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mereka semua udah hampir selesai patroli ketika mendadak, Sora dan Riku berhenti.

Aya: "Riku? Sora? Kenapa?"

RS (Riku Sora): "Ssshh.."

Roxas: "Ah.. I see.."

Kairi: "Iya.."

Sonia: "Apa sih?"

Patra: "Ssshh.. smuanya, kalian ngerasain itu juga nggak?"

Voletta: "Tentu, energi jahat ini…kuat sekali.."

Corbin: "Cuma ada satu kemungkinan.."

RRRSDNA: "Eeeh??"

Riku: "Waspada, semuanya!"

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka bermunculan Heartless-Heartless dan Nobody-Nobody, ditambah puluhan monster batu nisan..

RRRSDNA: "GYAAAA!!"

Sora: "Waduh.. banyak amat?! Kenapa munculnya ngga dari tadi sih? Orang udah mau selesai patroli malah baru keluar!"

Roxas: "Keyblade!"

Para Keyblade masters pun mengeluarkan keyblade mereka masing-maaing.

Ash: "AVES!"

CLAMPIV: "OSH! BATTLE FORM!!"

PHAYAAAAASSSHH------sedang morph, now loading….

RRRSDNACLAMPIV: "YEAH!"

Monster batu nisan: "OOOOOUUUGHHH!!"

Riku: "Siap semuanya?!"

Sora: "Seraaaaaaaaangg!!!"

Maka battle pun dimulai.. puluhan Heartless, Nobody dan Monster Batu Nisan berhamburan menyerang para keyblade masters dan D'AVES..

Sora: "Heal!"

Riku: "Sora! Ayo gunakan serangan kombinasi kita!"

Sora: "Oki doki!"

Sora dan Riku dengan cepat menggunakan serangan kombinasi mereka untuk menyerang Heartless raksasa yg terbentuk dari beberapa Heartless. Dalam hitungan detik, Heartless itu pun hancur.

Ditha: "Go Sora, Go Riku! YEEEIIII!!"

Mavis: "Ditha!"(protes)

Aya: "(twinkling eyes) Gue punya ide baru buat bikin fic yaoi Riku x Sora sekarang.. unyahahaha…"

Ilde: "Aya, konsentrasi!"

Sonia: "Heit! Eit eit eit eit! Tombaknya berat.."

Ahren: "Yee.. elo gimana sih! Anak silat juga.."

Riski: "Chiiiaaaatttt!!"

Corbin: "Riski! Ayunkan Big Schyte-nya 45 derajat! 45! Bisa ngebedain 45 sama 54 ngga sih? Itu 60 derajat! Bagus, sekarang 50 derajat!"

Lumai: "Rendy! Ayo, saatnya summon!"

Rendy: "….ya.."

LR (Lumai dan Rendy): "SUMMON!!"

Patra: "Summon?!" 

Rasyid: "Summon apa?!"

LR: "Keluarlah… Golem!"

RRSDNASRRK: "HAH?! GOLEM?!"

Kemudian, muncullah Golem, berdebum-debum, dalam sekejap menghancurkan Monster-monster Batu Nisan menjadi serpihan.

Lumai: "(ketawa sadis) Hahahahahaha!!!"

Rendy: "Hmmm.. lumayan keren juga.. (dengan coolnya)"

Ash: "Lumai!! Gila lo ya, gempa bumi, neh!!"

RRSDNA: "Uwaaaah.. SUGOI!"

SR (Sora Riku): "..uhmm.. /swt sih… tapi efektif juga.."

Kairi: "Yeah! Monster Batu Nisannya hancur semua!"

Roxas: "Good job, Lumai, Rendy!"

Rendy: "…ya.."

Lumai: "Iya donk! Kita gitu loh!"

Battle pun berakhir, sekali lagi, dengan kemenangan di pihak D'AVES dan para keyblade masters..

RRRSDNACLAMPIVSRRKA: "HURRRAAAHH!!"

???: "Hmm… Monster-monsterku ini ternyata kurang kuat.. harus kubuat lagi yang baru dan lebih awet dan tahan lama.."

Dari balik asap, muncullah sesosok figure manusia memakai jubah Organization XII…

RRRSDNA: "???!!!"

SRRK: "Ah! Dia!!"

CLAMPIV: "PDA!!!"

Ash: "Sudah kuduga, kaulah yang ada di balik semua ini!"

PDA: "Lama tak jumpa, Ash.. gue lihat ternyata elo berhasil menemukan para ksatria pelindung.."

Rasyid: "Itu yang namanya Plis Dong Ah?"

Sora: "Tunggu dulu! PDA! Kau memakai jubah Organisasi… apa kau punya hubungan dengan organisasi?!"

PDA: "Ah, keyblade masters. Engga kok, jangan su'udzon gitu dong. Ini juga nemu di lemari, gue pake soalnya bahannya enak. Jadi pengen tau siapa yang ngejahit.."

Patra: "PDA! Rencana busuk apa lagi yang kau laksanakan kali ini, hah?!" 

PDA: "Khukhukhukhu… kalau kalian ingin tahu, silakan cari dan temukan reinkarnasi Princess Novca dulu.."

Ash: "Kau! Jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu.."

PDA: "Khukhukhukhu… aku datang bukan untuk bertarung.. hanya ingin memberi salam pada anak-anak kucing di sana.." (menunjuk ke arah D'AVES)

Rendy: "(sweatdrop) Anak-anak kucing..?"

PDA: "Halo, anak-anak kucing yang manis… hello dan.. goodbye.. see you soon.."

Seiring dengan asap yang menebal, PDA menghilang..

Ash: "Sial! Tunggu!"

Dan Ash pun mengejar PDA..

Roxas: "Yaaah.. dia pergi.."

Sora: "Berarti patroli kita selesai nih?"

Aya: "Emang ngga pa-pa tuh, si Ash dibiarin ngejar PDA sendirian?"

Riku: "Nggak pa-pa. Ash gitu-gitu juga kuat bgt, tahu.."

Corbin: "(ngegerutu) Anak-anak kucing? Siapa yang anak-anak kucing? Kita, maksudnya?"

Rendy: "Mungkin dia naksir Mavis…"

Mavis: "Gue? Ih! No way, gitu lho! Lo kali, Vole?"

Voletta: "Gue? Ih! No way, gitu lho! Lo kali, Ilde?"

Ilde: "Gue? Ih! No way gitu lho! Lo kali, Kairi?"

Kairi: "Kok jadi gue, sih?! Ogah!"

Sora: "Kairi is unavailable!"

Riku: "……."

Riski: "Ceilah, Sora… protektif ama cewenya.."

Aya: "Ngaaaaaangg.. Soraaaa… elo baru aja menghancurkan plot fic yaoi Riku x Sora yang tersusun di kepala gue.."

SR (Sora Riku): (merinding)

Kairi: (nyengir)

Aya: "Apa gue ubah pairingnya jadi Axel x Roxas aja yah.."

Roxas: "(merinding) WUOY! ENAK AJA LO!!"

Sonia: "Ya suds, ya suds.. kita pulang aja nggak nih? Ash ngga bakal kenapa-napa kan?"

Ahren: "Harusnya sih engga. Tapi kalo dia koit di tengah misi, sih.. ya mau gimana lagi. Salahnya sendiri.."

Ilde: "Ahren, anak durhaka…Ash kan the father of the morph creatures.. brarti bokap kita juga."

Nur: "Iya, lo tuh harusnya khawatir dikit kek.."

Kairi: "Ya udah, skarang kita pulang ajah.. Ash kalo butuh bantuan pasti manggil kita, kok."

Ditha: "(lega) Jadi? Pulang nih, kita?"

Riski: "Yaa.. ayo pulang..

Sora: "See you tomorrow at school, guys!"

RRRSDNACLAMPIV: "BYE BYE!"

Baik D'AVES maupun para keyblade masters tak ada yang menyadari, kalau ini hanyalah awal dari petualangan yang amat sangat panjang.. terutama karena reinkarnasi Princess Novca yang mereka cari-cari ternyata berada tak jauh dari mereka…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tbc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Alright. I'm done with this chapter! Sekarang gue bisa balik konsen ke fic Kyou Kara Maou gue.. huahahahaha…

Yah, gue harap chapter ini bisa sukses bikin pembaca ketawa.. Makasih banyak udah baca sampe sejauh ini… dan pliiiiiisss review!

P.S.: Corbin, Lumai, Patra, Ahren, Voletta, Mavis…. Ilde says Happy Fifth Anniversary!

Huggiess…..

(isumi'kivic' dan Ilde)


End file.
